


Reunion

by Wesakechak



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash After Dark 2018, Legends/canon welding, assignment, where's Barriss Filoni?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesakechak/pseuds/Wesakechak
Summary: It's quite surprising how many jedi you can find if you look on the right backwater world in the mid or outer rim.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/gifts).



Ansion was quite like Lothal, Sabine thought as the old T-6 shuttle swept through the atmosphere towards the capital’s space port. Cities dotting the landscape of gently rolling hills and fields. It had also declared itself as part of the rebellion in the nascent days. It was quiet, backwater, and wouldn’t care if an old Republic-era shuttle with an armoured Mandalorian and a robed Togruta on it disembarked to refuel and resupply. Nor would they be asked too many questions about where they were going.

 

“Bay forty three has enough space for your shuttle.  Welcome to Cuipernam.” The electronically tinted voice of one of the dock managers rang through the cockpit as Ahsoka finished clearing them for landing. The former Jedi brought the shuttle out of its steep descent and leveled off a few hundred metres over the city. She craned her neck to look down and to the side, trying to find the correct number from among the few dozen circular arena-sized hangar bays that dotted the city. Eventually she made the ship take a hard right turn and went towards one of the bays at the edge of the city.

 

“Have you ever been to this place before?” Sabine asked Ahsoka as they made their final approach, slowing down to position themselves over the arena. Ahsoka switched the ship to hover and commanded the wings to fold up as they descended.

 

“No, I haven't. However just before the Clone Wars, there was a team of jedi dispatched to mediate a peace between the urban and rural factions.” Ahsoka reclined in her seat, turning her gaze to the distant stars now hidden by clouds “There was Anakin, Master Kenobi, Master Luminara Unduli-“ Sabine remembered Ezra and Kanan discussing that name years ago “-and her padawan, Barriss Offee.” Ahsoka let out a nostalgic sigh as the ship abruptly jerked to a stop on connecting with the ground. Then she stood up and stretched her arms, using the same motion to pull her hood over her lekku.

 

“I’ll find somewhere to eat, you should get some supplies.” Ahsoka ordered. “The rotational period is a few hours shorter than standard.” She warned. With that, she gracefully stood up and swept out of the cockpit. Sabine slipped her helmet on and followed her out of the shuttle, zeroing in on one of the walls of the hanger, which were coated with years of graffiti. She had a couple cans of spray paint lying around. And she knew that the wall was missing a true artist’s touch.

 

Ahsoka walked through the streets unremarked on. She seemed to drift through the crowds like water through rocks, neither disturbing them or being disturbed by them. She extended her senses around her, using the force to pick up what she would have missed. There was a restaurant owner calling in basic, encouraging people to buy what must have been considered a local delicacy. There were more eateries, catering to locals and the people passing through the system. The law enforcement around the area was at ease. There were better places for people to disappear and the ill-reputable to gather. Even after the death of Jabba the Hutt, Tatooine remained one of the most wretched hives of scum and villainy.

 

About ten minutes into Ahsoka’s search, she noticed her shadow. It moved behind her, ducking into alleyways and around corners whenever it thought she was about to see it. Ahsoka took a right turn on the next intersection, and it still continued to follow. Then she took another right. She was parallel the way she had come up now. The crowds were thinning out as she stepped off of the main streets and into a commerce area, squat metal and cement office buildings arranged in a few rows for a kilometre in either direction.

 

Her shadow was moving faster now, starting to swing around her on the other side of a building. Abruptly, she stopped. The other person did the same a moment later. Ahsoka bit her lip. Either they had put a tracker on her somehow, or they could use the Force.

 

Neither option was pleasant for Ahsoka. Still, she knew one thing. It was better to be the hunter than the hunted. With that decided she looked around. An apartment, three storeys tall, sat between her and the one shadowing her. Willing the Force to aid her, she sprang upward, trusting her feet to land on a narrow ledge under the third storey window. She wobbled for a brief second, and then steadied herself on the small ledge. Now with a small smile, she jumped again, this time reaching up and pulling herself on to the roof. As quickly as she could, she rushed to the other side of the roof. The street was nearly deserted, except for her quarry. A figure shrouded in black robes had tilted their head back to get a look at her. Than the figure bolted.

 

Ahsoka landed where they had been a few seconds later, landing harder than she had expected. It was enough to give the cloaked figure a few extra paces. They knew every nook and cranny in this city, Ahsoka thought. But they wouldn’t get time to hide from her. She pursued after the figure.

 

The cloaked figure made their way back into the crowd that was slowly churning out of the centre of the city. Under the roughspun black cloak they were indistinguishable from the native humans. They were just another weary traveller from the spaceport come to find a place to sleep, even if they hadn't been able to afford a place near their ship. It would have been easy to simply melt away and get behind the safety of a locked durasteel door. It should have been easy.

 

Yet when they dipped into an alleyway when they were confident that they had lost their pursuer, they quickly found themselves knocked into the wall, a wooden staff held at their throat with an annoyed Togruta at the other end.

 

“Who are you, an inquisitor?” Ahsoka hissed, one hand going to one of the lightsabers at her hilt. She had chosen to follow the figure until they had relaxed and gotten comfortable, and then moved past them into the alley on what Anakin would have called a lucky guess. Her former shadow stayed quiet, and Ahsoka pressed her staff a bit tighter against their throat.

 

Then she felt a pressure on her chest, and barely had time to brace herself before the Force pushed against her, the figure raising a hand and sloppily throwing Ahsoka against the opposite wall. Ahsoka felt the back of her head slam into the cement, causing her vision to blur for a second. She let out a quiet groan and reached back to pull her hood off and see if there was anything bleeding.

 

“No, I’m not one of the Empires…” The figure trailed off as Ahsoka dropped her hood and rubbed the back of her head, slightly woozy. “Ahsoka?” There was a note of familiarity in the feminine voice, and Ahsoka squinted as she tried to piece together where she recognized the voice from. The figure was moving towards her now, pulling her own hood back enough so that it no longer obstructed her face. A pair of blue eyes darted around and then focussed on Ahsoka again, pale green lips parting in recognition.

 

Something finally clicked for Ahsoka, and she slumped against the wall, letting out a sigh.

 

“Barriss?” Ahsoka asked, looking up at the Mirialian as she knelt beside her and put an arm under Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka felt herself being pulled back to her feet, and then pressed against the dark blue robes. Barriss’s hands darted across Ahsoka’s cloak, dusting it off before she took a step back against the opposite wall. The two of them stared at each other, Ahsoka getting a good look at Barriss for the first time. She looked similar to how Ahsoka remembered her the last time that she had seen her during the Clone Wars. A nervous expression on her face, born of worry. A pair of blue eyes which seemed to have lost their spark. Though, Ahsoka noted, was it really any surprise considering all that had happened. A line of checkered tattoos streaked under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose.

 

It was Barriss who broke the silence between them.

 

“Your lekku are different.” She noted, scrunching her brow slightly. “And you’re taller now.”

 

Ahsoka stayed silent, unprepared for the encounter with her fallen friend. Her eyes darted up and down, looking for some shimmer to show that it was a holo-disguise. She reached out with the Force and found the presence before her familiar, but hard to recognize. A muted grey that worked hard to fold in on itself to be smaller and smaller.

 

“Ahsoka, this is shocking for me as well. We should talk over tea.” Barriss offered, biting her lip and glancing around. The alley was still empty, and if anyone had noticed the two former jedi’s confrontation, they hadn’t stuck around.

 

Ahsoka gave a curt nod, and then wordlessly mimicked Barriss as she pulled her hood up, then walked back out onto the street.

 

Barriss’s domicile was somewhat cramped. Ahsoka had been quickly ushered through the first storey, getting glances of curtained off beds in one of the rooms, and onto the top floor. As Ahsoka set her staff against the top of the stairs, she surveyed the living space. It consisted of two rooms; a large room, enough to be divided into three distinct areas, with a door leading to what Ahsoka guessed was the washroom. Barriss eventually guided Ahsoka to sit at a low table, and Ahsoka knelt at it, shedding her robe and using it to provide some cushion against the cement floor. Barriss herself moved towards the cooking plate, preparing a kettle of water. Ahsoka looked at the rest of the room, the only other pieces of furniture being a low bed set in the back of the room and an electric lantern beside it. There was a flash from her comm unit, snapping her out of the daze she had been in since seeing Barriss.

 

She tapped the commlink on her wrist, holding it up to her face to hear it better.

 

“Ahsoka,” Sabine’s voice came through the speaker. Ahsoka noticed a shift in the side of her vision, Barriss turning around to watch Ahsoka, “you aren’t going to like this but it seems like your ship needs some hyperdrive repairs. It’s going to take me a few hours to fix it. At least.” There was a loud pop in the background and Ahsoka winced.  

 

“Take your time, I’ve run into an old friend of mine” Ahsoka could see a look of surprise on Barriss’s face at the remark “and we’re catching up with one another. Ahsoka out.” Ahsoka shut off her commlink, then watched Barriss return with the kettle and two metal cups. She set one cup in front of Ahsoka and poured the brewed tea in, than did so with her own cup. The Mirialian sat down opposite of Ahsoka, and they resumed staring at each other for a few more seconds.

 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka inclined her head slightly as she now broke the silence, then took a sip of her tea. It was bitter, as Barriss’s teas often were. Though not enough to make her choke on it.   

 

“I’m sorry.” Barriss replied, bowing her own head in resignation. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, looking across the table for an explanation. “What I did all those years ago was wrong, and I’ve realized that I had fallen down a dark path.”

 

“Barriss.” Ahsoka said, getting the other woman to focus her eyes on her again. “You were right that the jedi had lost what it meant to be jedi. No one believed that I was innocent, and when you confessed they told me it had all been the Force testing me. I quit the order the same day. And, my anger over what happened has faded with time. It was reprehensible, but that does not mean that you have not redeemed yourself, or can redeem yourself.” She took another sip of her tea. Barriss’s face was a mask of emotions which Ahsoka couldn’t read clearly. Of all the ways that she imagined meeting up with her old friend again, peacefully talking over tea was not one of them. Dancing blades and heroic speeches to make her see the light was more commonly what she entertained during long hyperspace jumps when she thought about Barriss during her years as the Fulcrum. What she could have done, should have done, could do if she ever saw Barriss again.

 

“I have tried to do what I could here. Healing people, with the Force when necessary. After the Empire was formed I was freed from my prison and asked to be part of the Inquisition. The first time I got access to a hyperdrive capable ship, I fled. Eventually I wound up here and just… kept my head down. Today I felt the Force guide me for the first time in decades, and here you are. I thought you were dead, on Mandalore.” Barriss explained. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Ahsoka gave a small nod, assimilating the information. It was a common tale for what survivors of the Purge there were: find a backwater planet where the Empire was not going to pay much attention to, settle down and keep quiet. She herself was one of the biggest exceptions.

 

“I faked my death, Rex helped me. Then I started to help find other force sensitives and eventually helped organized the Rebellion which overthrew the Empire. A year or so before Alderaan was destroyed I fought Darth Vader” Barriss opened and closed her mouth quickly, her eyes going wide “and after that I was stranded on Malachor until recently. Now I’m travelling with a mandalorian trying to find a jedi who was lost in there a few years ago.” There was a poignant silence in the air as Barriss bit her bottom lip again, deep in thought.

 

“I’m not surprised that you’re involved in yet another grand adventure. However Vader… did you know who he really was?” Barriss eventually asked. Ahsoka knew that it was a secret that she would be taking to the grave, but the fact that another person aside from Luke and Leia knew surprised her.

 

“He was once Anakin. I did know that, when I fought him, but how did you…” Ahsoka began.

 

“He was there when I was freed. He told me that perhaps red did suit me. Which was... “ Barriss paused, “It was something that I told your master during our duel.” Barriss admitted. Ahsoka blinked, and then rolled her eyes in amusement. Barriss looked at her, confused and obviously not expecting the reaction from Ahsoka. However, it was the only reaction Ahsoka could give. “Ahsoka?” Barriss asked, concerned.

 

“Perhaps red does suit me.” Ahsoka mocked playfully, trying to mimic Barriss’s accent. There was something endearing about the fact that, even at her darkest, Barriss still couldn’t manage to come up anything more malevolent to say. This made Barriss shrink away, lowering her head. Ahsoka frowned, then realized her error. “It troubles you, doesn’t it?” Ahsoka asked. There was a tiny nod from Barriss. “I’m sorry.” Ahsoka moved now, shuffling over on her knees around the table and towards Barriss.

 

Carefully, Ahsoka put her arms around Barriss’s shoulders, then leaned against her. “I’ve missed you, you know.” Ahsoka muttered. Barriss shuddered slightly, and then Ahsoka felt her return the hug. Barriss ran a hand over Ahsoka’s back lekku, making the Togruta let out a slight harrumph.

 

“I’ve missed you too Ahsoka. I really have. There were a lot of things…” Barriss began, and then paused. Ahsoka felt Barriss shift against her, moving away slightly so they were now looking face to face. Barriss’s cheeks went flush, “Back then, during the Clone Wars. There were a lot of things that I felt, that I didn’t know how to say. And well… since we were jedi…” she fell into silence again, staring at Ahsoka in need of respite.

 

“Well,” Ahsoka noted thoughtfully, “we are no longer members of the order.” This made Barriss’s blush deepen, and she shifted nervously in Ahsoka’s arms.

 

“Would you mind then?” Barriss asked quietly. Ahsoka frowned, not quite knowing what would happen next. Still, she nodded and waited.

 

Barriss approached Ahsoka’s face cautiously, parting her lips slightly and tilting her head. Ahsoka felt a patch of warmth press against her own lips, and then felt Barriss shift her weight onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka relented, being slowly pushed down onto the ground, with Barriss on top of her. Barriss pulled back a bit, breaking the kiss and staring down at Ahsoka. Barriss’s breath was hot, and smelled of the tea they had been drinking. It made Ahsoka shiver slightly.

 

“A bold move.” Ahsoka commented. She had been kissed before, but guided to the floor? It was certainly a new experience. Carefully, Barriss removed her hood completely, letting her dark purple hair down. It was longer, less tamed than it had been when Ahsoka had last seen it. She reached up and ran her fingers through Barriss’s hair, letting out a soft hum. Then she pulled Barriss down, getting a squeak out of her before it was muffled by a kiss. Ahsoka’s imagined talks with Barriss had, once or twice, led to very similar circumstances. Except for one detail, one she went about rectifying as soon as she could.

 

With great precision, she rolled Barriss over onto her back. Then she brought herself on top of Barriss, staring down into her blue eyes. Then she leaned down, keeping eye contact with Barriss as she opened her mouth and nibbled on Barriss’s bottom lip. There was another squeak from Barriss before she sunk into the kiss, putting her arms around Ahsoka’s back. They wandered around her shoulders searching for Ahsoka's lekku, Barriss running a thumb over the one on Ahsoka’s right, gently dragging it back and forth. Ahsoka stopped nibbling on Barriss and instead let out a guttural purr, lowering her head to Barriss’s neck and tilting it to the side, staring at the olive flesh.

 

“Are they still that sensitive? I thought you said it was just when they were growing.” Barriss teased in the brief reprieve. Barriss continued to stroke the lekku, Ahsoka’s hands first trying to stop Barriss’s but now just hanging limply onto her wrists.

 

“That’s no fair.” Ahsoka protested, before closing her eyes and letting out another involuntary purr. Pleasurable sensations rolled through her from Barriss’s light touch. With a sudden decisiveness, Ahsoka bit down softly on Barriss’s neck. There was a gasp from the Mirialan underneath her, accompanied by the sudden stop of Barriss’s thumb pressed against Ahsoka's lekku. Ahsoka moved her own hands to Barriss’s chest and began to work at taking the smothering robe off. Barriss disengaged her own hands from teasing Ahsoka, beginning to move towards the straps of the light plate she wore and the zipper for the dress underneath.

 

There was a silent flurry of rustling, grunts, and dull clunks as they each undressed the other. Ahsoka set her twin sabers on the table, somewhat thankful that neither had accidentally been jostled around and ignited. Barriss frowned and turned her head to look around Ahsoka at the lightsabers. Some silent thought that she didn’t want to express crossed her face, and then she turned her attention back to Ahsoka.

 

Now with equal footing, Ahsoka began to wander her hands down Barriss’s sides, while Barriss continued to focus on the Togruta’s lekku. One of Ahsoka’s hands slid between Barriss’s legs while the other one held the small of her back to press them closer together. Barriss’s own hands rested on Ahsoka’s back, tracing lean muscles on her shoulders. Their lips met once again, Barriss opening her mouth and Ahsoka used the opportunity to push her tongue past Barriss’s teeth and explore inside. At the same time her hand began to wander between Barriss’s legs, fingers finding a warm patch and beginning to probe deeper. Barriss let out a small hum and sunk into the kiss. Eventually Ahsoka broke the kiss, giving them each a few breaths to rest, before going to nibble at Barriss’s neck again, returning to the mark that she had left before.

 

“Ahh, Ahsoka…” Barriss let out an unseemly moan, and then licked at the lekku that Ahsoka had put in front of her. Ahsoka gasped, giving her head a quick shake before returning to the task at hand. Barriss began to guide the two of them backwards, twisting at incredible angles to get the two of them against the low bed. It would take a simple push to get either of them on it. Ahsoka leaned up against Barriss, making her fold back against the bed, until her head rested on the sheet. With Barriss pinned again, Ahsoka went back to work, pressing her fingers around the folds between Barriss’s legs and exploring within, to a light chorus of pants and moans from the woman under her. At the same time she felt a pressure between her own legs, and noticed that Barriss had managed to push a knee against her. Experimentally, Ahsoka pressed her body down against it, feeling a satisfied moan bubbling from her lips.

 

Ahsoka gave Barriss another nibble, dragging her tongue along the various marks that she had left in her previous attacks. Barriss thrust her hips upwards against Ahsoka’s hand in response, letting out a louder moan than before, and Ahsoka was eager to oblige the physical request. Folds of skin were parted and Ahsoka ran her fingers along the walls underneath. Barriss wiggled underneath her, beads of sweat on her brow from the exertion.

 

The two of them locked gazes again, Ahsoka slowing down as she let her catch her breath. Eventually, wordlessly, Barriss gave a small nod to continue.

 

Ahsoka began to pick up the pace slowly, letting Barriss feel every small movement and twitch. At the same time she began to nibble again, peppering Barriss’s collarbone with a series of dark pinpricks on her skin, ovals spaced equally along the olive skin. In the morning, Ahsoka would wryly quip that she hadn’t realized that Barriss had a new tattoo. Her tongue went to work soon afterwards, she dragged it along the fresh marks, making Barriss tremble.

 

Her fingers continued to thrust around Barriss, and she felt the body underneath her tense and tighten in anticipation. Returning to Barriss’s mouth, Ahsoka gave her a kiss and one final push. Barriss kissed back hungrily, letting out a muffled shriek before her tensed body relaxed. Ahsoka pulled back now, licking her hand and letting Barriss rest against her. It felt nice, warm. Something that she had rarely been throughout her entire life. Ahsoka let out a hum and rocked back and forth gently, letting Barriss come down.

 

“Ahsoka,” Barriss muttered softly after a few minutes, “thank you…”

 

Barriss was nearly luminous in the afterglow, and she sleepily leaned against Ahsoka. Night had fallen by now, and Ahsoka was far too tired to lift Barriss off of her. Instead, the two of them crashed down onto the bed, Ahsoka gently running her fingers through Barriss’s hair as the other slowly moved their arms around Ahsoka..

 

Barriss curled up against Ahsoka’s body, wrapping around her in a tight but comfortable embrace. The bed was hardly big enough for one of them, nevermind the two of them together. Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered closed, tired after everything that had happened today. Distantly, buried under some discarded clothes, she could hear her commlink beeping. Sabine would have to wait, it seemed. So she settled down and relaxed.

 

“Perhaps,” Barriss muttered quietly as Ahsoka began to fall asleep, “I will accompany you into the unknown regions.” Ahsoka gave the woman a small squeeze with her arms, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
